Ashes to Dust
by KID KUPO
Summary: As many candidates of the Iron Throne rush to proclaim their right to rule the seven kingdoms, one boy wishes to destroy it. Read the adventures of Frost, as he faces many challenges to reveal to the people the corruptive and unseen rules of the Game of Thrones. "All are equal in thine eyes" -Banner of the Phoenix, House of Leo (Please Read & Review)


**Game of thrones: Ashes to Dust**

**1. Frost**

_I was running. I remember that much. I dared not to turn and look into the eyes of the fearsome beast chasing me. I was willing myself, pushing myself to not slow down. My body was failing me as I desperately try to control my breathing as I try to run towards a light shining light. It feels as though no matter how many steps I take, the exit to this long and dark tunnel seem to fall further from me. As I was about to accept my fate and let myself get swallowed by the overwhelming darkness, I was pushed deeper into the warm light…_

I awoke from my dream dripping with sweat as I try to come to terms with what happened in the dream. No, not dream. Not a Nightmare either. Can you even call it either?

My thoughts were disturbed as Nana slammed open my door and gave me a glare that should send running for the hills.

"Frost! You're needed! Why are you still in bed?" Nana crowed as she stormed near my bed.

Crap. I was late.

I jumped out of bed, rushing to put my working garb on. I didn't bother making myself look good, knowing that I was late to my chores already. I rushed out of the room, pushing my legs to run as fast as I can to the other side of the castle.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" I apologized as I rushed through the Larder door breathing heavily.

"HAPPY NAME DAY!" The staff smiled as they jumped up from their hiding places.

I was greeted with such love that I started to well up with tears as they threatened to slide down my cheeks. Many of my colleagues could not afford great gifts -nor did I expect any- but it was the thought that counts. Nana was in on it too apparently. I was never late, she waked me so quickly that I never looked outside.

As an appreciation for my five years of service to the House of Leo, Nana gave me permission to take the day off. Many gasps filled the room as such a gift was never given before. A house slave to take a _whole _day off? Never heard of.

"But, that seems a bit too much Nana-

"Frost, orders are orders. Are you going to defy Lord Leo himself?"

Now _I _was shocked. "Lord Leo told you that I'm allowed the day off?" I gasped, not coming to terms with it.

"You can ask him yourself, it _is _your day off" Nana smiled.

I got many reassured smiles and nods from the rest of the staff as they carried on with their work. I have served for as long as I can remember, so it is strange for the Lord you serve to request a slave to have a day off. You might as well be begging for gold. Refusing to be alienated, I grabbed a tray with the lord and lady's breakfasts and ignored the confusing stares from others.

Nana was about to protest as I cut her off.

"At least let me thank them while I give them their breakfast" I moaned, as I continued towards the Main hall. "It _is _my day off after all"

As I was leaving the Larder, I could hear the laughs of the staff echo and fill the air. I walked into the Main Hall to find the Leo family talking amongst each other that you could feel the love and pride of their banner.

_"All are equal in thine eyes"_

I was blessed to serve a house like this. To serve the banner of the Phoenix was an honour that being a slave never really felt like one. As I approached the table, the youngest daughter, Luna, crushed my legs before handing me a gift.

"Happy name day Frosty!" She smiled her barely toothless grin as she gave .

"Thank you your grace" I smiled as I took her a gift from her small hands.

"Open it! Open it!" She crowed, jumping up and down.

"Settle Luna!" Lady Leo scolded.

"How about this, after I serve your mother and father we'll open it together?"

Luna nodded with such intensity that I thought her head would fall off. I gave her a smile as I addressed myself in front of Lord & Lady Leo.

"I believe Nana requested you have the day off, Frost?" Lord Leo smiled as he thanked me for his breakfast.

"I wished to thank you and your family for everything you've done for me my lord"

The family stopped talking and eating all together as they stared at me with disbelief.

"You are thankful serving under us?" The Eldest, Aedan, questioned with a confused tone.

"Aedan..." Lord Leo warned.

"Well...I came from a poor upbringing. Living here and serving you has to be better then being homeless or dead..." I admitted.

It was quiet for a while before realizing that I should take my leave.

"I'm sorry, I never should have said anything-

"Please sit..." Lady Leo urged me as she patted to a spot next to her.

I was hesitant at first before getting a nod from Lord Leo.

* * *

Please Review!

My first crack at a _Game of Thrones _fanfic! Hope it wasn't that bad...

:D


End file.
